I Have Something For You
by KueUltahDot
Summary: Kyuubi memberikan Itachi sebuah kado. (Sequel dari I Know What You're Thinking)


**I Have Something For You**

An ItaKyuu Fanfic

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Kejedot Kue Ultah Itachi

 **.**

 **.**

Namikaze Kyuubi tersenyum begitu lebar. Ia menyusuri jalan beraspal sambil sesekali melompat kegirangan. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun sedang membawa kotak kubus yang dibungkus kertas kado bermotif hati dan diikat rapi dengan pita warna merah, sungguh dapat membuat batin orang dewasa berteriak 'How adorable!'. Apalagi senyuman yang terus Kyuubi pasang disepanjang jalan.

"Khukhukhu.. Keriput.." Kekeh Kyuubi. Tangan mungilnya mengelus kotak kubus itu perlahan.

Kyuubi berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah. Pagar itu terbuat dari susunan besi yang diberi jarak antara satu dengan lainnya. Jadi Kyuubi dapat dengan leluasa melihat ke balik pagar. Kyuubi dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman.

"Bibi Mikoto! Bibi Mikoto!" Seru Kyuubi. Wanita yang tadi sedang asyik menyiram tanaman itu berbalik dan melihat kearah Kyuubi.

"Wahh.. Kyuu-Chan!" Wanita itu berlari untuk menutup keran air dan menggulung selang yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyiram tanaman sebelum ia berlari sekali lagi menuju Kyuubi. Membukakan pintu pagar untuk Kyuubi dan mempersilahkan Kyuubi masuk.

"Kyuu-Chan, tumben sekali datang kesini.. Ada apa?" Mikoto berjongkok didepan Kyuubi berusaha sejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuubi.

"Umm.. Aku ingin memberikan ini kepada Itachi." Sahut Kyuubi dan menunjukkan kotak yang tadi ia bawa.

"Kado kecil itu manis sekali.. Baiklah, Kyuu-Chan masuk saja.. Itachi mungkin ada di kamarnya. Kau masih ingat dimana kamar Itachi, kan?" Tanya Mikoto dan hanya dijawab anggukan kepala dari Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mulai bergerak menjauhi Mikoto. Ia terus berjalan mengikuti kemana kedua kaki kecilnya menuntunnya. Ia berhenti saat sebuah pintu bercat krem menghalangi jalannya. Di pintu itu menempel sebuah kertas berisi tulisan tangan yang sungguh jelek. Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya, tulisan tangan itu terlalu buruk untuk dapat ia eja.

"I-ta-chi.. U-chi-Uchiha.. Itachi Uchiha. Ini pasti kamar keriput." Kyuubi sudah mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kayu itu sebelum ia menyadari bahwa pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Dugh.. Dughh.. Dugh..

'Ekk! Kenapa bunyinya jadi seperti ini?' Kyuubi membatin saat mendengar suara ketukan yang lain dari biasanya.

"Kyuu-Chan.." Suara anak laki-laki memanggil namanya. Kyuubi mendongakkan wajahnya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di hadapannya. Itachi Uchiha. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi membelalakkan kedua matanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi ke arah kepalan tangannya berada. Ia memicingkan matanya saat ia tahu bahwa kepalan tangannya yang seharusnya ada di permukaan pintu kini malah berada di dada kiri Itachi.

'Pantas saja bunyinya aneh seperti tadi.' Batin Kyuubi sekali lagi. Kyuubi buru-buru menarik tangannya menjauh dari Itachi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, merutuki perbuatan memalukan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Wahh.. Kyuu-Chan, baru saja aku mau ke rumahmu." Itachi bicara dengan santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, sedangkan Kyuubi berusaha menunduk sedalam mungkin agar Itachi tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

"Kyuu-Chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi membukukkan badannya sedikit. Walaupun usia mereka sama-sama 5 tahun, tapi entah bagaimana caranya Itachi bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi daripada Kyuubi.

"D-Diam kau Keriput!" Kyuubi mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Itachi.

"Itu apa, Kyuu-Chan?" Tanya Itachi penasaran sambil menunjuk kotak yang dibawa Kyuubi. Kyuubi menghela nafasnya pasrah, Itachi memang selalu sesuka hatinya. Padahal tadi Kyuubi sudah membentaknya dan menyuruhnya diam, bukannya diam malah terus saja menanyainya.

Kyuubi menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah yang Itachi tunjukkan. Ia tersenyum sumringah saat tahu bahwa Itachi sedang menujuk kearah kotak yang sedang ia pegang.

"Oh.. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Keriput!" Kyuubi tersenyum misterius.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ini untukmu, Keriput!" Kyuubi menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Itachi.

"Apa isinya?" Itachi menerima kotak itu dengan senang hati. Kyuubi tidak pernah memberinya kado kecuali saat ia ulang tahun.

"Buka saja!" Kata Kyuubi, kemudian ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dari Itachi.

"Oke.." Itachi mulai menarik pita merah yang mengikat kotak itu, menyobek kertas kadonya, lalu membuka tutup dari kotak itu. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sebuah benda bulat dan tali kecil yang menjulur keluar dari benda tadi.

"Tarik saja talinya." Kata Kyuubi memberi instruksi. Kini jarak antara dirinya dengan Itachi sudah sejauh beberapa meter, seakan Kyuubi menghindari sesuatu.

"Baiklah.." Itachi menarik talinya. Benda bulat itu mulai berkedip-kedip dan membuat Itachi semakin bingung. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke benda bulat itu, dan..

KA-BOOM!

"HAHAHAHA! KENA KAU KERIPUT! HAHAHA!" Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak saat benda itu meledakkan asap hitam dan mengenai seluruh wajah Itachi.

"A-apa?" Itachi mengedipkan kedua matanya, setelahnya ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia baru sadar jika Kyuubi mengerjainya lagi.

"Kau jahat sekali, Kyuu-Chan.." Itachi terus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"HAHAHAHA! Rasakan itu! Makanya jangan seenaknya mencium bibirku! Dasar Keriput Mesum! PFFFTTT.. HAHAHAHA!" Kyuubi terus tertawa hingga hampir menangis konyol dan Itachi hanya memandangi Kyuubi yang asik menertawakan dirinya sambil terus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Sudahlah, sebentar lagi makan siang. Aku mau pulang. Sampai jumpa, Keriput!" Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi dengan wajah yang hitam karena asap tadi sambil sesekali terkekeh-kekeh.

Kyuubi pulang dengan senyuman lebar yang terus terpatri di wajahnya membuat Kushina dan Minato ikut bahagia. Sedangkan Itachi, dia mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian dan tidak mau makan membuat Mikoto menjadi super repot, karena ia harus membujuk Itachi agar mau keluar kamar untuk makan dan mengurusi Sasuke yang masih bayi. Dan jangan lupakan Fugaku yang terus-terusan menghela nafas sambil terus mengetukki pintu kamar Itachi agar anak sulungnya itu mau keluar.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini?' Batin Fugaku. Ia benar-benar tidak rela acara televisi favoritnya ia lewatkan begitu saja hanya demi mengetukki pintu kamar Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
